Gift
by dragonfly-maiden
Summary: The daughter of a warrior and his lost love. After enduring tragedy, and a life of solitude Anneth has no one. Will she finally find happiness, or will she be left alone once again. Set more than fifty years after the war of the ring. Please read and revi
1. Anneth & Rynan

Disclaimer: I have no rights to, nor did I invent the realms, languages or characters of Middle Earth. They are solely the invention of J.R.R. Tolkien. This is a fanfiction however, and I will throw in new characters, and make changes whenever and wherever it is relevant to my story. Please read and review.

Anneth & Rynan Chapter 1 

As Anneth lay back against the banks she let her toes slowly slide into the cool water, and wiggled them around, enjoying the crisp cool of the bubbling stream.  
She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the water, and of the small birds flying overhead. Smelling the sweet scent of the flowers growing wild, she let herself get lost in a daydream. She was riding at full speed across a grassy meadow, the wind in her hair, towards a great city. Trumpets were ringing, welcoming her home. Pulled from her daydream by an impatient whinny, Anneth looked up to see her horse Noreg standing not too far off. "So you've had your fill of grass and are ready to go, I see"  
"Well, alright then." Not bothering to put her shoes back on Anneth hoped up on the horse bareback and they galloped towards her home. "You know, you interrupted a perfectly lovely daydream. But your timing couldn't have been better." she said as she looked up towards the sun.  
"It is getting late and father will need his dinner soon." It wasn't long before she reached their home. It wasn't much but her father had built it with his own hands and she loved it. There were flowers planted in front, vegetables, fruits, and herbs in back. A modest stable stood not far off, they didn't have many horses, as her father had started out with only two. But they were healthy and strong and she was proud of them. She had raised Noreg from a colt, and from the moment he was born he had been hers. She led Noreg to the stable, tended to him and the other horses speaking lovingly to each one of them. Then she patted Noreg one last time before heading in to wake her father from his nap and prepare dinner.

"Father, father are you awake?" She called as she walked towards his room and peered in, she didn't see him in bed. As she turned to go, she heard a noise from the other side of the bed, and ran over to find her father on the floor. "Father, oh no! Let me get you up." Pulling him up, she realized how light the old man was. As she got him back up onto the bed he looked at her with question "Maeriel?" "No father it's me, Anneth, mother is... um, not here." Turning away so he could not see the tears in her eyes. She could not stand to see her father this way. Clarity began coming to his eyes, "Yes, Anneth, is it about time for dinner already"  
"Yes father, shall I call you when it is ready?" Anneth said turning to go and start dinner. "Yes, my dear." He said. Anneth busied herself cooking the pork she had set aside, and boiling the greens.  
She made a vow that she would never leave her father alone again for longer than she had to, no more daydreaming or dallying by the stream. Her eyes had tears in them again as she thought of finding her father laying on the floor by his bed. He had always been so strong in her eyes. She had thought he could conquer the world. But age it seems had finally caught up to him, in the past couple of years. But to Anneth he would always be as he had been in the stories she had heard growing up, Rynan warrior of Rohan, and then fearless guard of the King of Gondor. Though she could not bear the thought of it, Anneth knew her father would not be around for many more winters. He was all she had in the world. This weighed heavy on her heart, though she would not let herself think about it. She busied herself preparing dinner just the way her father liked it.

Rynan tried to compose himself as best as he could, but as Anneth left the room he slumped over feeling like a broken man. He knew he was slipping and he had tried to hide that from her. He had just been dreaming of his beautiful wife when Anneth had found him. When he looked up at her she looked so much like Maeriel, that he thought it was her for a moment. It had been fifty years since his Maeriel had died, and almost fifty four years to the day when he had first laid eyes on her. It had been at Minas Tirith, Maeriel had been in lady Arwen's court when she had wed Aragorn. He had loved her at first sight, and after some persuasion she had come to fall madly in love with him. He had wanted to marry her and start their life together as soon as possible.  
Because after all, being an elf she may have had all the time in the world, but he did not and he wanted to make the most of it. Their courtship and betrothal was a whirlwind, causing quite a stir, as they were married only a year after meeting one another. At the end of their first year of marriage they welcomed their daughter into the world. They decided to name her Anneth meaning gift, and Rynan swore that she looked just like her mother, she even had her mothers dark hair. They would sing to her together, and take turns rocking her. Sometimes Rynan would just watch his wife sitting holding their child, the moon casting a pale light on her dark hair. And he couldn't believe that this was his life, and that she was his wife. In his eyes she grew more beautiful each time he saw her, with her fair skin, dark hair, and eyes the color of a summer sky. And then the day came that she told him that she was again with child.  
Rynan was so happy he thought he would burst. He counted the weeks until his son would be born, for he was sure it would be a boy and so was Maeriel. Meanwhile, they poured all their love into Anneth, for soon their little daughter would have to share them. Time passed quickly and it was only weeks until Maeriel was due, she enjoyed taking walks in the afternoon, while Rynan was at his duties. She would leave Anneth with a friend and go out to stretch her legs. On one particularly pleasant afternoon she decided to take a different path that would lead near some flowers that she liked. As she rounded a corner, there were some young guards doing target practice. Before she could turn away she startled one and he missed his target. The arrow ricocheted off of a stone wall and struck Maeriel below the chest. Rynan was rushed to her side, and would not leave her. She woke for a moment and reached up and touched Rynan's face and said "Gerich veleth nin" you have my love. She held on for two days before passing and taking her unborn child with her. Rynan was so wrought with grief and anger that they had to hide the young guard for fear that Rynan would kill him. In the end Rynan decided he could not stay in Minas Tirith. He would take his little daughter and live in solitude, and even the King could not convince him otherwise. And so they had lived that way ever since, only going to Ithilien or very rarely to Minas Tirith for supplies. But now, in his old age, Rynan was regretting his decision. When he passed, his daughter would be alone in the world, and it was his fault. He only grew older and she did not. She was an elf.  
Though she knew very little of the elvish ways, only what he had been able to tell her. The only Sindarian that she knew was what Maeriel had taught him, and that was limited. He was beginning to realize that he had done an injustice to his daughter, by giving her this life of solitude. As he sat alone in his room, his mind slowly remembering the past and worrying about the future. He began to slip away to other thoughts, and suddenly he couldn't remember what he had been so worried about. Then he heard his daughter's voice calling him to dinner. And Rynan got up and walked to join his daughter, who was waiting to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Anneth couldn't help but notice how quiet her father was at dinner. She knew he was embarrassed that she had found him that way, and that he had called her by her mother's name. She decided that the best thing was just not to mention it,  
and let her fathers pride heal. But she sat up long into the night, after her father had retired to bed, thinking about it. She felt totally powerless to help her father. If she could have passed some of her youth onto him she would have. For she still had the brilliance of youth upon her face, and always would. Rynan's mind was slipping more and more often now, and he had to nap frequently throughout the day. Sometimes she would find him just staring blankly at her like he was trying to remember who she was. And then a moment later his eyes would sparkle again and he was almost back to his old self. Anneth finally dozed off in the early morning hours, falling asleep in a small uncomfortable chair near the fire. She was awakened very early by the sound of the horses whinny, and yawned and stretched wondering what could be disturbing them. The few hours that she had slept had been very fitful, and filled with dreams of her mother trying to speak to her words that she couldn't understand. As Anneth looked out towards the stable she saw her father preparing two horses. Anneth ran to him, "Father what are you doing?" He looked at her with a smile on his face, "We are going into Ithilien today,  
to get supplies, and fabric to make you a gown." He said matter of factly.  
"Father I have no need of a gown, unless it would be only for you to see.  
Because I don't think the horses would have an appreciation for it"  
"Of course you do! How else will you attend any feasts, and meet a husband"  
She wondered were this had come from. "Father I need no other man in my life,  
but you. Now come with me." She said taking his hand. "I will make you a lovely breakfast"  
"You will not treat me as a child! You are my child!" He boomed. "Now if you do not wish to go, I will go alone." He said as he attempted to mount up on the horse.  
Panic striking her, "No father, of course I'll go with you, I just thought you would like breakfast first. I don't feel much like riding today." she said, hoping he would fall for the lie. "Perhaps we can take the wagon"  
"Of course, my dear. But lets get going, you go into the house and get dressed"  
"Yes, father." She went into the house and changed out of her dress that was wrinkled from the nights sleep. She had no pretty frocks or gowns, she just had very simple dresses that she made herself. For her father had taught her to sew and he knew only the basics. Besides there was no need for frills or decorations, it was rare that anyone but her father saw her anyway. She ran her fingers through her long dark hair and ran out the door. She didn't want to keep her father waiting. 


	2. A Day Trip

**A Day Trip**

Chapter 2

Anneth reluctantly let her father take the reins, she new it would only make things harder if she tried to stop him. And soon they were on their way in the old wagon. Rynan had always taken great care of it, but in the past couple of years it had started to fall into slight disrepair. Anneth did what she could for it. But, she really didn't know how to maintain it, and didn't have much time to spare. After a short while at the reins Rynan tired, and gave them over to Anneth. As he dozed , Anneth enjoyed the sights and sounds around her, the sun shining on her face, the smell of the wildflowers, and a occasional bird flapping away as she came near it. As they approached Ithilien she took in the lush trees, and gardens. And as they passed throughthe settlement of the elves she couldn't help but notice how beautiful they were. Looking at them made her feel very plain, in her simple tan dress. She noticed their beautifully braided hair tucked behind their ears, and she reached up and felt her own dark hair that she had hastily run her fingers through that morning. She always just left it down. Which covered her ears, hiding her most obvious elven feature. This was not intentional, she just had no time or need to do anything to her hair.

As she was going past she noticed a small group of elves practicing archery. One of them was particularly good and hit the center of the target every time. As he completed his shots, he looked up and smiled, and waved at her. Embarrassed at being caught watching, blushing, she just looked down and continued driving the wagon. And missed the look of amusement on the handsome archers face. When they were close to the marketplace she reached over and woke Rynan

"Father we are almost there."

" What?We are almost where?"

"The marketplace in Ithilien , father." Said Anneth as she stopped the wagon in front of the little stand at which she sometimes sold her herbs. Anneth went over to help her father get down from the wagon, but stopped herself. She realized what an insult and an embarrassment that would be to him. Anneth sold the few herbs that she had hastily grabbed that morning, and followed her father around to various vendors. She purchased some pipe weed for her father. It was one of the things that he truly enjoyed. It was a habit that he had picked up during the War of the Ring, from one of the famous hobbits that she had heard stories about since childhood. His name was Merry Brandybuck and her father had met him in Rohan, when Rynan had been part of the Rohirrim. Before he had befriended and went to serve Elessar the King of Gondor. Anneth also bought a few necessities, but bought nothing for herself. The small amount of money they made from selling a horse every year or two, and from her herbs was not enough to afford any luxuries. Even the little bit of pipe weed was to much, but she knew her father would enjoy it. Anneth hardly spoke to anyone at the marketplace, just enough to conduct business. She had been so cut off from everyone her whole life that she didn't really feel comfortable around people.

After a while her father got caught up in conversation with a shop owner. Anneth decided to step just outside for a bit of fresh air, while her father was in the shop. As she walked out the door she bumped right into a handsome, blonde elf. She recognized him as the one she had seen practicing archery earlier. Anneth was struck by his strong features and piercing blue eyes. He was fairly large framed and muscular for an elf. Anneth realized she was staring, and felt very foolish. She had almost fallen over and was leaning against the door for support. He reached out and steadied her, then speaking in the common speech, "I apologize, I did not see you. You are not hurt are you?"

" No, I am fine thank you." She replied nervously.

"I am Arthion, I saw you earlier today watching me." He said with a smile.

" I am Anneth, I am pleased to meet you." She said, laughing nervously. She started to say something else, but then just starred down at the ground and blushed.

Ignoring her apparent shyness. " I have never seen you in Ithilien before today. Do you live very far?"

" We live a less than a half a days ride from here. But we do not come very often." She said, her face returning to its normal hue. She was starting to feel a little more comfortable. He had a very gentle and soothing manner about him. She noticed right away. But, he also looked like he could be very dangerous if he needed to be.

They chatted for a while neither wanting to walk away. Arthion was intrigued by the shyness, and her almost reluctance to talk. And by her face with her fair complexion, rosy cheeks,delicate features, and pale blue eyes. But, most of all by the way that she held herself. Though she did not realize it, there was a certain grace about her. And strength as well.

Anneth could not believe she was standing here having a conversation with a strange elf. She never spoke more than a few words to anyone. In fact the only person she had ever held a real conversation with until today, was her father. But there was something about Arthion, that made her feel very at ease.

They were interrupted when Rynan emerged from the shop carrying a bundle. Being polite, he nodded to Arthion. Then he headed towards where they had left the wagon.

" I must go, it was very nice to meet you Arthion." She said turning and hurrying in the direction

of her father.

" Yes very nice to meet you as well, I hope to see you again." He called after her.

She turned back and smiled, and then turned a corner out of sight.

The ride home was a quiet one. Anneth however was fighting a silent battle, for she couldn't keep her mind from straying to thoughts of the handsome elf she had met today. She couldn't believe how at ease she had felt with him. Though the way he had studied her with his intense eyes had been a little strange. Like he was trying to figure out a riddle. Surprisingly it hadn't made her the least bit uncomfortable. And he had smelled so good, like the forest after a spring rain. As a girl she had loved the way her father had smelled of freshly tilled earth, and of a wood fire. It to her had always seemed a very manly smell, the way Arthion had smelled was so different yet no less wonderful. When she was finally able to pull her thoughts from Arthion, it dawned on Anneth to ask her father about the bundle he had been carrying, but he was fast asleep. She could see what it was in the morning. So she hurried the horse on a little faster, as the sun slowly dropped lower in the sky.

Arthion had noticed the girl watching him. She had gone by in a rickety old wagon accompanied by an old man sleeping in the seat next to her. She had long dark hair that was a little unkept, and

intriguing blue eyes. He was very amused by the look of embarrassment on her face when he caught her watching him. She had sparked his curiosity. So as soon as the little game he had going with a

few of his kinsmen ended, he decided he would walk to the marketplace. Hoping he would run into her, and as luck would have it he did, literally. In fact he had almost knocked her over. Not exactly the introduction he had hoped for, but it couldn't be helped. And then she had left so quickly. Though after seeing the old man whom he assumed was her father, he understood. The old man he thought he had seen before, maybe once, but he didn't know his name. As she left he stood there for a moment.

" So, I see a maid has caught your eye. Shall we plan the wedding?" Said his old friend Legolas walking up behind him seconds after Anneth had turned the corner.

" I nearly knocked her over, I was just making polite conversation." Arthion said turning to face his friend.

"You were in an awful big hurry to get over here, after that wagon passed by. After such a close game I thought I deserved a rematch. I turned for a second and there you were, off down the path. But what does it matter, even with todays win that still puts me one contest ahead of you."

Said Legolas with a grin.

" Don't worry you'll get your rematch, and I'll win again. And I was not in a hurry I just needed to see about something here in the marketplace that is all." He said as they walked back towards the wood. Either of them was seldom seen in the marketplace.

"Well did you at see about it? Did she at least give you her name?" Asked Legolas

Deciding not to argue, Arthion gave in and shrugged " Anneth, that is her name. But I learned little else, just that she lives less than half a days ride from here. She hurried away so fast when her father came out of the store. I barely got out goodbye."

"Yes I saw that. Well, he is getting very old and it looks as if his mind is slipping. I knew him, years ago when he was younger. Rynan is his name. He was a rider of Rohan, and during the War of the Ring we fought beside him. He was young but fearless, and a great warrior. After the war was over, with the permission of King Eomer, Rynan and a few others stayed to help get Minas Tirith, back to its full glory. He was known for his skill in battle, and was appointed to the guard. So he made his home in Minas Tirith."

" I had thought I had seen his face before, though I don't think I was ever introduced to him. I must have seen him during a visit to Minas Tirith, but it must have been many years ago." Said Arthion.

"Yes, because he has not lived in Minas Tirith for about fifty years." Said Legolas." What else do you know about them? What about her mother, he must have met her later.

Who is she? Why did he leave Minas Tirith?"

Legolas gave his friend a look of surprise, he had never seen him so inquisitive. Arthion had never really shown this much interest in a maiden before. Knives and arrows were usually the only things that held his attention. "I will tell you everything I know. Anneth was born in Minas Tirith." He said noticing the look of surprise on Arthions face. " Her mothers name was Maeriel, she was an elf maiden."

"Anneth is an elf !" Said Arthion with surprise.

" Yes, but I doubt she knows much of elvish ways. She was raised by only her father." And so Legolas told Arthion the whole sad story.

At the end of it Arthion couldn't think of anything to say. So Legolas left him to his thoughts.

Arthion spent the rest of the afternoon pondering the girl he had meet that day.


	3. Rynan's Gift

Anneth woke early the next morning, her rest had been very fitful and filled with dreams.

She had thought she had heard her mothers voice in the night again. It had seemed as though she had been trying to tell her something or warn her of something. Anneth hadn't been able to understand much of what was said. She did know that it had something to do with her father. Anneth had woken very disturbed. By the time the sun peeked through the windows, those thoughts had been pushed to the far reaches of her mind. When her father got up she had already fed the horses, and tended the pigs. And had breakfast ready for him, though by then it was almost time for lunch. As Rynan made his way to his seat at the head of the table, Anneth could see that he was moving with great pain. The journey the previous day had been to much for him. He sat down to eat and did not speak to her. His eyes were cold and distant and more than once he looked at her as if he had no idea who she was. She made idle conversation with him, and he would just nod. After he was done with his meal he got up and slowly walked to the window, and looked out. Then Rynan turned and went slowly back into his room, and went to bed.

Anneth went about her normal chores. She tended the garden and fetched water to fill the troughs and to use in the house. She went in and checked on her father several times, and found him sleeping soundly in his bed. As Anneth did her chores she also made mental notes of things that would need to be done in the near future. A fence that would need mending, a shutter that needed rehanging, a loose board on the house. Anneth did not know how to do most of those things, but she would have to learn how. She loved this small house that her father had built for them. She felt she owed it to him to try her best to maintain it. Finally as afternoon wore on, Anneth finished with what she needed to do that day. She found a moment to just sit and close her eyes. Soon she would need to go and prepare dinner and wake her father. But for now she could rest. As she leaned back against the stiff chair she started to think about the previous day. Anneth wished she could have stayed and talked with Arthion longer. She had no one to talk to these days, and she longed for the for the wonderful talks she used to have with her father. And for the stories he used to tell, and the way he had always made her laugh. When she was a child she would follow him as he went about his chores, and he would tell her about the different places he had been. Rohan which was his birthplace, Gondor and Mordor. She had favorite stories about each place. She loved the one about the wizard Gandalf freeing the mind of King Theoden from the spell of Saruman. And also the story of how the ranger Aragorn came to be the King of Gondor. Of course her favorite story was that of the brave hobbits who crossed the Plains of Gorgoroth to destroy the One Ring and save all of Middle Earth. When he had told the part about the eagles he would lift her high above his head, so she could soar through the sky like Frodo and Sam. Though her favorite part had just been listening to her fathers voice as he told them.

As she was reminiscing Anneth remembered something, the bundle that her father had

bought the previous day. It was still on the floor of the wagon. Anneth went and got it and carried it inside. She lay it out on the table to unwrap it and as she pulled away the layer of brown paper.

It revealed a soft velvety fabric, burgundy in color. Anneth had never felt anything so soft, or seen a more vibrant beautiful color in a fabric, and there were yards of it. As she picked up the folds of fabric, out of the bundle fell trim in the same color as the fabric, but with gold swirl designs in it.

And also a spool of fine silk thread and a card of needles. Tears welled up in Anneths eyes she

didn't know wether to be upset about the poor use of their meager funds, or be overwhelmed by the gesture. Anneth decided on the last, but also to speak to her father for they surely couldn't

afford it. Anneth tucked away the fine fabric, and started to prepare dinner.

When Anneth had dinner almost finished she went to wake her father. She found him very difficult to rouse. After a few tries his eyes finally opened.

" Father dinner is almost ready, would you like me to fetch you some water to wash up?'

" No." Grumbled Rynan.

" You don't want to wash up, father?" Asked Anneth.

" No, I am not hungry." Rynan said turning over to face away from her.

" Father, please you must eat something." Pleaded Anneth " I will bring you a plate to eat in here."

" I told you I am not hungry." Rynan said getting angry. Turning back to her he stared at her blankly. " I don't even know you, why do you insist on me eating your food. I don't want it."

" Father of course you know me, its me Anneth, your daughter." She said tears coming to her eyes.

" Anneth? I don't want your food I am not hungry. Now leave me!" He said his voice getting higher.

She didn't want to upset him further. "Yes father, there will be a plate for you if you change your mind.." She said tears streaming down her face.

"Hmmph" Rynan grumbled not even looking at her.

Anneth turned and walked out of his room. Her tears flowed freely. Anneth had known

for quite a while that Rynans memory was going, but the dementia had never been this bad.

And the anger had come out of nowhere. She was frightened and upset, and had no one to

talk to. Still crying Anneth ran out to the barn to where Noreg was and threw her arms around him. The horse did not stir or pull back as Anneth cried, laying her head on the horses neck.

After a few hours Anneth went back into the house and found that her father had not touched

the plate of food that she had left for him near the fire. She quietly cleaned it up and went to bed.

The next morning Anneth got up and started her normal routine. Feeding the horses and tending the pigs. Then she went in to make breakfast. As she was finishing breakfast, her father came out of his room looking fresh and clean shaven.

" Good morning father." Anneth said almost warily. " How are your feeling today?"

"Good morning my beautiful daughter." Rynan said cheerfully. " I feel just fine."

Anneth couldn't help but smile, he sounded much like his old self. " Wonderful,

well breakfast is ready."

"Terrific, I am starving." Said Rynan cheerfully.

And they enjoyed their breakfast together, talking and laughing. It was like yesterday

had been a bad dream. But, Anneth knew it wouldn't last. Her father had moments

even hours and sometimes a day of clarity. But no matter how much she wished for it

to last it never did. She simply had to enjoy the moments she was given.

Anneth then remembered the beautiful fabric and decided to speak to her father

about it now that there was an opportunity.

" Father, the fabric that you bought when we went to market was very beautiful."

" You liked it then, I see." Rynan asked pleased with himself.

" Oh, it is the most beautiful material I have ever seen. But, father there is no way

we can afford this. We must take it back, it is to much."

" Anneth, please sit down and listen to me." Rynan said taking her hand. "From

the moment you were born, you filled my heart. Your mother and I wanted to give

you the world. You were meant to go to beautiful parties and wear gowns. You were

to go to Rivendell and learn the ways of your mothers race, for they are your race as

well. You were meant for so much more than what I have given you."

"But father..."

" No, let me speak. You mother had so many plans for you. Now fifty years have passed,

and I have done nothing for you except keep you to myself. Fifty years and your life has

yet to begin, you hardly look 18. And my life is coming to an end. A proud life, except for

the regrets I have in failing you and in failing your mother. I took you away for fear that I

would one day loose you as well. I have not provided the life you deserve, the life you were

meant to have. I wanted to at least give you something of that life before I leave you. I found

the finest fabric I could. It is the exact color your mother wore the first time I danced with her.

So you will have a reminder of her, and of me. And do not worry about the money, it has been

taken care of. I sold an old trinket that was of no use to me any longer. Please Anneth accept

my gift, for it is just a small part of what your mother and I wanted for you, and all I can give

you now. Please take it and make a beautiful gown. I know I don't have much longer and

I wish just once to see you in it before I die. I love you my child."

Both Rynan and Anneth had tears streaming down their faces when Anneth reached down

to embrace her frail father.

" I love you so very much. You did not fail me, you are a wonderful father, I wouldn't

have wished for any other life than the one you have given me. And thank you, for such a

wonderful gift. I will begin making a gown right away."

They talked for a bit longer until Rynan started to doze. Anneth then helped him to his bed.

After she was sure he was asleep, she slipped back into his room and opened the large

chest he kept there. She knew she shouldn't look, but she had to know. She pulled out

a finely carved wooden box. Anneths heart wrenched as she realized what he had done

for her. The wooden box that had once contained the jeweled dagger given to her

grandfather by King Thengel was empty. Her father had sold his most prized possession.


	4. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

Chapter 4

That night Anneth took a lantern and her sewing kit out to the stable along with the

beautiful fabric her father bought her. She didn't want to chance her father seeing the gown

before its completion. Every night for the next several weeks Anneth would hurry out to the

stable after her father had gone to sleep and sew for hours on end. Several nights she even

fell asleep in the stable and would wake to Noregs impatient whinny. During the day she would

care for her father and for their small farm. Rynan did not get out of bed except for meals now,

and most of the time he just looked about him with a vacant expression. He would sometimes

have a moment or two of clarity, but those were becoming few and far between. Finally, late

one evening Anneth finished the gown to her satisfaction. She had taken much time and had

sewn very carefully. She had modeled her gown after the elvish ones she had seen on the Ladies

in Ithilien, and had created a gown worthy of Queen Arwen herself, or so she assumed for she

had never actually met the Queen. She could barely contain her excitement. The next morning

she got up early she really had a lot to do to prepare her father a wonderful feast. When dinner

was nearly complete Anneth ran out to the stable and changed into her gown. Please let her

father be feeling well she silently hoped. As she walked into the house, she was surprised to

see him already up and waiting for her at the table. He looked up at her with an expression of

surprise then a smile spread across his face "You look beautiful my daughter, I am blessed as

a father."

With that Anneth jumped up and wrapped her arms around her fathers neck.

" I love you father" She said.

" And I you, my daughter" as a single tear slid down Rynan's face.

After they finished their meal Rynan went back to bed. Anneth now noticed that he looked pale

and he had a slight cough since earlier that day, that seemed now to be getting worse. She

went back to the stable where she had left her things and changed back into her normal clothes.

Then went back to check on her father and make sure he was warm and covered. She had

forgotten her gown in the stable but she could get it tomorrow.

The next morning she woke to Rynan coughing, he had gotten much worse during the

night. He was feverish and the coughing was persistent. She kept wet cool rags on his head and

tended him all day. By the evening he was so feverish that perspiration was rolling off him, she

didn't know what to.

She needed a healer and Ithilien was much to far she dare not leave him alone that long.

Then she thought of it. There was a wise old woman who knew of healing, she would know what

to do. She lived in a small cottage that was about halfway to Ithilien, if Anneth rode as fast as she

could she could be back to her father in just a few hours. As long as the old woman would agree

to come, and if not Anneth would make her come. With that decision made Anneth bent low to

her fathers ear " Father am I going to get you help, I will be back as quickly as I can."

"Please, please don't leave me" Rynan said in a weak voice.

Anneth couldn't bear it, and tears began streaming from her eyes "I must, I have to get a healer.

I don't know what to do. She has to make you well. I love you father." She kissed his head and

rushed out the door, she had to hurry. She jumped on Noreg and they were off as fast as he could

carry them. As she was heading toward the trees she turned to look back at the cottage, and

noticed a strange glow in one of the windows far in the distance. "Nooo!" She screamed as she

wheeled Noreg around and raced him back towards her cottage.

The horse wasn't even stopped as she jumped off and dashed into the smoke filled kitchen,

her fathers room was engulfed in flames. Anneth had left a lantern lit by his bed, she prepared

to dash into his flame filled room, she found him lying on the floor near the kitchen table

unconscious but breathing. She carried him out to the stable and lay him in the soft hay.

She then rushed back to the cottage to try to save what she could, the flames had spread into

the kitchen and she grabbed some blankets and some food. Then it donned on

her, she had almost forgotten it. Her fathers sword hung over the fire place, she had to hurray

the flames had almost reached the door, she grabbed the sword and made it out the door just

as a wall caved in. She carried what she had saved to the stable and rushed to cover her father

with the blankets. She placed his head in her lap and sang to him as tears stung her eyes.

As the sun came up, lying in his beloved daughters arms, Rynan warrior of Rohan passed from

this world.

Anneth sat and cried and held her father for hours, and once her tears were spend she

just held him and rocked as of in a trance. Her hands, arms and legs were burned, but she didn't

notice. She had not eaten in almost two days, but it didn't matter. It started to get dark again,

she slowly lifted her fathers head from her and placed it back into the soft hay. She slowly walked

to the horses and released each of them in turn and they eagerly went off to find grass. She then

sat down on the ground and wept again. She knew what she had to do, but couldn't bring herself

to do it. Her father deserved a grand burial, one that she could not give. But she had no choice,

she found him a beautiful spot near the stream and spent the night digging. She then made a

marker. And then went back to get her father. as she looked down at herself she saw that her

dress was burned and torn and stained. How could she honor her father looking like this, she then

remembered her gown still in the stable. She went prepared her father for burial, then she washed

her face and hands and changed into the gown. As the sun was high in the sky Rynan was buried,

and Anneths heart broke. She was utterly alone in the world, she had no one, knew no one.

She climbed onto Noregs back and lay her head on his main and let him carry her away.


	5. Distraction

Distraction Chapter 5

Anneth was floating, she couldn't open her eyes but she felt like she was floating. She felt her self falling, but then she felt warmth. She still couldn't open her eyes, she just couldn't do it she was too exhausted. So she let the warmth carry her where it would.

Arthion had been keeping himself busy, very busy. Practicing archery, sword-fighting,running, climbing, anything that would keep his mind off of her. It was silly really, he had met her one time, had a very short, slightly one sided conversation, there was no reason even to think about her. But he couldn't help himself, and that is what bothered him more than anything. Arthion had, had many relationships in his long life, but they had always been with mature elleth who had understood that the relationship was purely physical. And occasionally an innocent young elleth that he had merely smiled at or danced with tried pursuing him, but he ended those pursuits quickly and without causing too much embarrassment. But never, had an elleth so distracted his thoughts and it was not sitting well with him. He may never see her again and he was determined to stamp her out of his mind. It put Arthion in a foul mood. He was in just such a mood as Legolas and Veon approached him.  
" Arthion, we were just headed out the practice field." Veon said as he held up his sword "Would you like to come"  
"Yes, I could use a little practice." Said Arthion At this Legolas raised a brow, Arthion had been doing nothing but practicing, but he said nothing. As they reached the practice field Veon and Arthion each draw their sword and assumed their stance, as Legolas leaned against a tree to watch. They were both quick and continued to parry each others blows. Although after a few minutes Arthion picked up the pace and was swinging his sword with a speed and furry that Legolas had only seen him use in the heat of battle, never in practice. Veon was soon on the defensive only able to block the swift blows delivered by his friend. Arthion was unleashing all his frustration out on Veon, and as skilled a fighter as Veon was he was definitely on the losing end of the match. Just as Legolas was about to step in and stop the match, Arthion knocked Veon to the ground and held his sword at his chest. Then growling in frustration Arthion sheathed his sword and quickly turned and walked away.  
"Interesting practice" Veon said as he brushed himself off.  
" Yes, good thing you weren't an uruk." Replied Legolas, knowing full well what was the matter with Arthion, and finding it amusing. "I was going to inform Arthion that we had some new recruits to the guard to train, but I don't think that would be wise right now"  
" Not if you want them to survive their first day." Said Veon with a knowing smirk. " I guess its up to you and I." Said Legolas patting his friend on the back and turning to head to the training grounds. 

Arthion walked through the beautiful gardens and trees of Ithilien, they always had a calming effect. He could hear the birds and smell the different scents of various flowers. He walked for several hours, coming finally to the top of a hill he looked out over a plain of land rich and green. As he looked far off into the distance with his keen elf eyes, he noticed a horse slowly trotting in his direction, as the horse approached, Arthion could see that there seemed to be something on the horses back. Though at the distance it just appeared to be a bundle of something.  
His curiosity peaked, Arthion notched an arrow on his bow and began to approach the horse. When he got closer he could tell that it was a woman dressed in a flowing burgundy gown slouched onto the horses back as though she were injured. Swiftly swinging his bow to his back, Arthion ran up to the horse and grabbed the reins, as the horse halted, the woman started to slip and Arthion caught her in his arms. As her hair fell away from her face, Arthion let out a gasp as he saw who it was. The very same elleth who had been plaguing his thoughts for weeks. He lay her on the ground to try to revive her or at least see what the matter was. Her hands were badly burned, her arms and legs were burned but not as badly. And though he tried gently to wake her she would not awaken. He tore pieces of his outer tunic and gently wrapped them around her burned and blistered hands. He then placed her onto the horse and mounted up behind her, holding gently onto Anneth as they galloped towards Ithilien. Looking down at her face, she was even more beautiful than he remembered and she was dressed like a elvish princess in her rich flowing gown. Ithilien was split into two sections there was the gardens where the Elves dwelled and there was a village in Emyn Arnen where most of the men dwelled, though a small few chose to live among the gardens as well. The Marketplace and main garden with its magnificent fountains was shared by all. The elves and men lived in Ithilien in harmony. The elves built small but beautiful houses on the ground under the shade of the trees and amongst the many flowering plants. There was a beautiful stream that threaded through the gardens, and a warm spring used by the elves for bathing. As Arthion rode into the gardens of Ithilien he was fully aware of the many curious stares he was receiving. He reined in the horse in front of the communal stables, and slid off then reached up and lifted Anneth off of the horse. Holding her in his arms he called to two ellon standing nearby. " Hyarion, take this horse into the stable feed and water it, then rub him down"  
"Nildo, go and get Lossefalme tell her that I have an elleth in need of her healing and to meet me at my home."

Arthion carried Anneth to his house set amongst a gathering of willow trees, and inside and lay her on his bed, it was bigger and more comfortable than the bed in the extra room. As he waited for the healer to arrive Arthion observed Anneth, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. He remembered what Legolas had told him about her life and her father and mother. Arthion wondered what had become of her father, but by the burns on her hands he could only assume the worst. He also now realized that if something had happened to her father, then Anneth was completely alone in the world. Would she awaken, would she even want to, or would she succumb to grief. As he was turning these thoughts over in his mind, he was interrupted by a knock on his door. He was grateful to see Lossefalme standing there with her daughter Narelle, he lead them to his room and Lossefalme immediately took over.  
As she assessed Anneth she spoke to Narelle "This heavy gown will not do, it will only irritate the burns on her arms and legs further. Narelle please go and fetch a light gown with no sleeves. She looks about your size." The blonde elleth only nodded to her mother and left to fetch the gown. Looking up Lossefalme realized Arthion was still there."You must leave, I need to remove this heavy gown and dress her burns. I will be able to take a bit of the pain away, and bring down the blisters, but she will need time to heal. I do not wish to move her now, but perhaps later I can move her to my home and you shall have your bedroom back." "No, I do not wish for you to move her." Arthion said perhaps a bit to quickly, as Lossefalme was now looking at him strangely.  
" Do you know her?" Lossefalme asked.  
"In a way yes. I am in fact probably the only person she knows in Ithilien. I do not wish her to be frightened when she wakes up"  
" I have no objection though it seems a bit strange." Said Lossefalme still eyeing Arthion "But it is really a matter for the Prince to decide, as she is now a guest here. Go, you may check on her later." She said shooing him away with her hands.

Legolas found Arthion headed up the path towards Prince Faramir's modest palace.  
"So, you leave in a rage and comeback astride a horse with a beautiful injured maiden. Perhaps I should try losing my temper more often as well." Said Legolas with a grin.  
"Perhaps you should curb your tongue." Said Arthion " Until you know of who it is you speak, since you were so fond of her father"  
Legolas looked at him quizzically. "Of whom is it that you speak"  
Arthion stopped and looked at his friend. "Anneth, the daughter of Rynan. I found her unconscious astride her horse. Her hands, arms and legs burned." "And what of her father?" Asked Legolas his voice rising ever so slightly.  
"I do not know, she is still unconscious." Answered Arthion." But by the condition she is in I fear her father is no longer alive." "I assume you are on your way to inform Faramir of her. I know of where Rynan's cottage is. I am going to ride out there and see what I can find. Then I must inform Aragorn of this and whatever it is that I find. Rynan is very important to him, as is Anneth." Said Legolas turning to leave. Arthion continued on his way, wondering why Anneth would be important to the King of Gondor. Legolas had made him aware of her father's status among the Armies of Rohan and Gondor during and after the War of the Ring, but obviously there was more to the story.

Prince Faramir looked at Arthion quizzically, he had known Arthion for years, but this was a strange request especially coming from this elf. "You wish for her to stay and recover in your home?" Asked the Prince.  
" I wish to be responsible for her, for even if her father is alive, he is unable." Answered Arthion.  
"You did rescue her, but are you sure you wish for this responsibility. She may have a difficult time, from what I know of her she has led a very isolated life." Replied the Prince.  
"Yes, I know some of her history. And yes I would like still like to be responsible for her." "Very well then Arthion, you are a very honorable elf. Anneth is your responsibility, that is unless The King has an objection to it when he comes." Said the Prince.  
"I did not realize that King Elessar had planned to come." Said Arthion "He will come when he is informed of the situation." Said Prince Faramir "Legolas is taking care of that." Said Arthion " I assumed he would. Good day then Arthion, and please keep me informed of her condition. Eowyn will wish to visit her when she is well enough"  
" That I will" Arthion nodded and then turned and left.

Anneth heard voices, she couldn't understand what they were saying. She felt sharp needles of pain in her arms and hands. She couldn't open her eyes she was too exhausted, she didn't want to anyway. She quickly slipped off again into a deep sleep.   
Arthion returned to his house to find Narelle there tending to a still unconscious Anneth. "Has she woken at all?" Asked Arthion looking down at the elleth now dressed he a thin white gown. And sleeping in his bed. Her arms and hands were now heavily bandaged.  
"No she has not stirred." Replied Narelle "Mother says it is shear exhaustion." "When will your mother return"  
" Not until morning, I am to stay here and look after Anneth. Though mother says she is unlikely to awaken tonight, I will be here just in case." Replied Narelle.  
"You may go, I will look after Anneth tonight. You may tell your mother that I have spoken to the Prince and that Anneth is now my responsibility. I will care for her at night,  
though I will certainly have need of you or your mother during the day." Narelle's eyes grew wide" You mean she will be staying here with you? Certainly once she is well she will be moved to her own home or to share a house with another elleth. That would make much more sense." "Anneth is my responsibility, she will be staying here. That is the way of it." Said Arthion mustering as much patience as he could.  
Narelle only nodded, then proceeded to tidy up before, gathering her things and leaving. 


End file.
